The Life of Nova Pheles
by YandereOtakuSatori
Summary: [Re-Uploaded/Edited] Nova Pheles was always a unusual child, though that would make sense if your step-father was none other than Mephisto Pheles himself. Dive into the the story of the Life of Nova Pheles as he embarks on a crazy adventure with Rin Okumura, on a path of discovering himself and completing his life goal, his destiny awakened. (Discontinued)
1. The Beginning of Nova Pheles

**Dear Readers,**

**So this is a edited/re-post of this story. I've been away for a long time. I stopped writing as much last December because my stepfather passed away. I've been depressed ever since. I've now felt like fixing my story errors and giving you guys a better story to read. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Years Ago<strong>

_Sixteen years ago, there was once a planet known as Neburus. The inhabitants were special demons, known as Neburans. Sixteen years ago, the exorcists attacked and destroyed all life on that planet out of fear. They feared that the Neburan race would be similar to the Gehennan demon race that plagued them and that it wouldn't have been long before the peaceful demon race started attacking them._

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of Nova Pheles<strong>

Exorcists in suits ran by burning buildings, killing Neburans off one by one. One particular exorcist, by the name of Mephisto Pheles, standing around casually as if the chaos around him weren't happening, but by the disgusted expression upon his face, it was obvious that he was displeased by the current events at hand.

"It's such a shame really." He muttered.

"This is needless destruction…" He sighed and began to walk through the rubble. Of course, that was until cry, a infant's cry, reached his sensitive ears. His eyes widen slightly and he immediately headed in the direction he heard the cry come from.

Upon searching for the cry, he came across a Neburan woman. Her clothes were torn, dirty and burnt, heavy burns and soot on her body. Her hair, crimson like blood, reach her waist, though it was a tangled mess at the moment. Her amber eyes were fixated on a bundle in her arms. A bundle that was crying rather loudly now.

"Nova please, you're going to get us caught, you must be quiet." The Neburan woman whispered softly to the crying baby. She sniffed a bit before she froze. Slowly she looked up and upon seeing Mephisto she took a defensive stance, hissing at him.

"Stay back! Filthy Exorcist!" Came her strong, powerful cry. It was obvious, that she had been through a lot. She appeared to be strong, despite the events that were currently taking place.

"I'll make sure your blood spills everywhere if you get closer!" She growled out dangerously causing Mephisto's eyes widened a fraction while he stared at her. It was obvious, he was slightly shocked. He hadn't expected to be threatened, he had thought she'd plead for her life. It was obvious the woman wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Inhaling slowly, recovering from his shock, he shifted slightly before responding, "I am not here to hurt you. I haven't touched a single Neburan since I've been here. I wish-" He took in a breath, "-to help you and your child." He then swallowed, wondering what had come over him.

Mephisto wasn't known for showing mercy or being helpful. In fact the demon enjoyed seeing other's defenseless, everything was a game to him. The words that had came from his mouth, shocked him to the core, of course he didn't show it. He wasn't going to show anyone, he saw it as a weakness..

He knew that if anyone who knew him, heard him that they would believe him to be out of character, or rather they'd look at him in disbelief before thinking he was joking. He knew he couldn't take those shocking words back, so he watched the woman to see her reaction, keeping his gaze calm.

The woman's eyes narrowed and scanned Mephisto in a critical manner before she inhaled deeply. He knew what she was doing, she was seeing what he was, taking in his scent. He saw her eyes narrow slightly.

"You do not smell like a Neburan but you also don't smell like the rest of those filthy human, exorcist scum. You smell a bit similar. Are you a Gehennan?" She asked softly, tilting her head. Mephisto didn't reply, he felt no need to, the woman already knew he was. He watched her glance at his pin before burning amber eyes met his forest green ones.

"However you wear that pin. The exorcists' pin. Why should I trust you?" She inquired towards him, her body shifting into a more protective position around the now silent bundle. Small, emerald eyes stared out at Mephisto then back that the woman. Mephisto looked at the bundle momentarily, calculating his next move.

'She's giving me a chance.' He thought, before he mentally nodded to himself and began speaking again.

"While I am indeed an Exorcist, I am a demon. Your race dying is tragic and like I said before, I've spilt no Neburan blood, I was only ordered to observe. There's more to me being an exorcist, but since I do not know you that well, I will not tell you. It's none of your business." He then looked towards the bundle again.

"How old is the child, he is yours correct?" The woman nodded, looking down at her child. He saw the corners of her lips pull up a bit before she looked up at him again.

"He is….not even a day old. I gave birth to him midday, right before the exorsits came and starting destroying everything She looked at the bundle, her form still tense and alert. Mephisto hid his shock again, he knew now that the woman was strong.

It could possibly a benefit saving her and her son. He then thought over the disadvantages of saving them. He'd have to hide them, that's for sure. He released a sigh before nodding, having come up with his answer.

"Well, who else do you have to trust? How do you expect to get off this planet without someone who knows how to get off the planet." The woman gave him a sharp look.

"If I have to die to get off. So be it. As long as my child gets off safely." Mephisto nodded.

"I will help you both off this planet, only if you wish it. If you do not hurry however I will leave you to find out your own way off. If you do not hurry after I leave, you both with die along with your planet." He said softly.

"Choose quickly." He looked to the side, waiting patiently for her answer.

The woman's eyes widened at his words before she looked down to her child. If he was truthful, their lives would be safe. If he wasn't, they would both parish. If he left, they would both surely perish in that condition as well. After a few moments the woman looked up at him, eyes filled with worry yet with fierceness as well.

"I will go with you. Try anything and I will kill you." Mephisto smirked.

"Good answer." He started walked, gesturing for her to follow.

"Now since you are coming with me, an introduction is required. I am known as Mephisto Pheles to the Exorcist. Another name in my birth realm, and another name as well for another position in the exorcist world. The woman stared at him, blinking slowly while she followed him.

"You are hard to trust." She said softly, eyeing him.

"My birth name, as well as my only name, is Nirvana. The daughter to the former and deceased King of Neburan. My child, is Nova." She then smiled when Nova cooed softly.

"I named him Nova because he would make a large impact everywhere he goes." Mephisto chuckled softly, continuing to lead her.

"A pleasure to meet you two."

**This meeting was the Beginning of the Life of Nova Pheles.**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like the edited prologue? I am inspired to write again so do enjoy. Don't forget to Read and Review!<strong>

**~YandereOtakuSatori~**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

**Dear Readers,**

**Well there's not much to say besides thank you for continuing to read on and to say sorry for deleting it before. Have fun reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Childhood Memories<strong>

As a young boy growing up, Nova Pheles had always been a very secretive and intelligent child, not to mention rather quiet as well. As soon as he was old enough, his mother, who had ended up marrying Mephisto in the long run, told him what he was and what would happen if he told people what he was.

So instead of interacting like a normal child would, Nova stayed in the large extravagant mansion, his small family lived in, training and studying.

The day Mephisto explained to Nova what an Exorcist was made the boy rather confused. He was aware that Mephisto, his father, was a demon, so why work for a group of people that labeled demons as bad?

After a deep discussion with Mephisto, the boy understood that his father thought of the humans as nothing but a things to play with and Assiah was his playground. He was left with one question though. Why are all demons labeled bad?

For a few years, Nova pondered at that simple question and after awhile he came to a conclusion. Power and fear. Humans feared being overpowered by demons and because of this fear, they labeled them all as bad and attacked them.

Demons now are just living up to the human's expectations because they weren't given a chance to redeem themselves, just depending on their primal, animalistic, demonic nature. That was when Nova made a goal, to prove that not all demons are bad.

Not long after that conclusion, he began leaving the mansion and exploring large human populations, with permission of course. During one particular travel when he was ten, he came across a Monastery, soon discovering that it was owned by the current Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto.

At first he was rather weary of the man but warmed up to him quickly, discussing his views with him. Eventually, their discussions lead to Nova meeting Rin and Yukio Okumura, Shiro's adopted sons.

The three boys hit it off instantly. Yukio was happy to have someone who was as smart as himself and could keep a conversation going without any problems, meanwhile Rin was happy that he had someone that understood him more than anything.

During his stay, Nova developed a small childhood crush on Rin, never telling him of course. He remained with the family for a year and when he left, he promised the twins that he would one day meet up with the two once again.

He continued on with his travels, learning more about humans and interacting. When he turned fourteen he came home, welcomed back by his mother and father with open arms. He had a plan to succeed in his goal.

He would follow in his father's footsteps and become an exorcist. So after a long discussion with Mephisto, he had finally been enrolled into school, spending all of his time studying.

**The day that he heard Shiro Fujimoto had died, he knew it was time to act on his goal.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I only edited the chapter a bit to fit what I am changing it into. Please Review for more, I hope you enjoyed it and continue on reading! <strong>

**~YandereOtakuSatori~**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Dear Readers, **

**I tried my best to make sure that I could have time to type up the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't change much from it. please review for more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

It was a dark day when Shiro Fujimoto's funeral took place, during the whole entire thing, it had began to rain, everyone hurrying after to get home.

Everyone except for Rin Okumura who stared at the grave that marked the place Shiro was buried. He stood there silently before pulling out a phone remembering some of the last words Shiro had said concerning the phone.

With a sigh and frown, he went through the contacts list, only finding one number before he pressed the dial button raising the phone to his ear. He blinked when he heard the ringtone close by, his eyes widening. He was then surrounded immediately before the phone was answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin-Kun."

When he looked up, he saw a rather interestingly dressed man. He had dark purple hair and wicked forest green eyes. He was tall, standing around six foot five and wore a seemingly elegant white outfit that consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that was pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

Rin could only describe the male as a clown in his mind. Next to him was a person, whom had his back facing Rin and he was shrouded in a dark cloak, hood pulled over their head.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am a friend of Father Fujimoto's" The male, now known as Mephisto said, a smirk on his face. The person next to him sighed softly but Rin didn't really take notice of him.

"Are...are you people...exorcists?" He asked staring at them all, still rather shocked looking.

"We are known as the True Cross order," Mephisto replied with a grin, his hat shadowing his eyes a bit, making him appear to be rather creepy and intimidating. Rin fell silent before speaking again.

"...The old man said you'd offer me protection." Those hopes were cut short with Mephistos next few words.

"I am afraid that as an Honorary Knight...I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal with public interest." He paused with a grin.

"You are the Son of Satan. You must be killed before you present a threat to humanity." The person next to Mephisto stiffened slightly.

"You have two options remaining to you." Mephisto held up two fingers.

"Allow yourself to be killed by us...or kill us and flee." Mephisto paused and laughed.

"Ah...there is also the option of suicide."

Rin narrowed his eyes scowling at the seemingly amused male.

"...Now then...which would you prefer?" Almost immediately after this question Rin shouted, "Let me Join you!"

This caused Mephisto's grin to fall and his eyes to widen, along with the exorcists surrounding him.

"I don't care what you people say...I'm not Satan's son, I'm no relation to that filthy beast!" The person next to Mephisto turned a bit, looking at Rin with widened emerald eyes.

"My only father...is the old man...!" Everything was silent after, only the sounds of rain pouring around them.

"...and what would you do...if you could become an exorcist?" Mephisto asked after some silence, his facial expression eerie. Rin growled a bit.

"Kick Satan's Ass!" The person next to Mephisto stared at Rin, emerald eyes still wide. It was then when Mephisto began to laugh loudly and speak.

"What's so damn funny?! Frankly, I'd say that outfit of yours is what's funny here!" Rin shouted at him, obviously upset at the fact he was being laughed at. This statement caused the person to giggle and move a bit away from Mephisto. The said male just finished up laughing, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You cannot be serious!" Rin glared, a vein popping out a bit on his forehead.

"Oh, I am!" Mephisto laughed a bit again.

"Satan's Son...an exorcist!" He looked up and grinned devilishly. "I like it! Very well!" The female exorcist behind him looking appalled. Rin looked shocked as well. "Huh? Really?!" Mephisto nodded before speaking, "However, the path you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?" Rin looked a bit sad before his eye hardened.

"I'm...not a human or a demon anymore...in which case...I'll have to be an exorcist."

Mephisto grinned and looked at the person next to him. "Very well. Now you can turn around and take that hood off." This made the male sigh and turn over to Rin completely pulling of the hood to reveal a male with emerald eyes and chin length red hair.

"It's good to see you again Rin." He smiled warmly,

"I just wish we could have met up on better terms it's been a negative day." Rin froze and stared at the male.

"Nova..? You're an exorcist?" Nova shook his head.

"No, but I will be and I'll be by your side the whole ride there."

**That day they shook hands, promising to succeed and complete their goals. Little did they know major bumps would be in their way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was the best I could come up with so far, also Nova doesn't know everything, he only found out recently by Mephisto that Rin was the Son of Satan and that's about it because Mephisto wouldn't be Mephisto if he told even his son everything. Nirvana and Nova just know that the demon has tricks up his sleeve. <strong>

**So that was my little hint for you, please keep on reading and enjoy. **

**~YandereOtakuSatori~**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to True Cross

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope you enjoy this story and ask you, if you are reading this, to please review and give me constructive criticism. I also ask if you can refrain from giving me negative comments. I do try my best to make sure that my characters that I create are I suppose you can say authentic, so please no negative reviews and again just give me tips. Thank you for reading 'The Life of Nova Pheles' I'll try to stay with the manga rather than the anime. Enjoy this re-post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to True Cross<strong>

It was bright and early in the morning, Rin was standing outside early next to a extremely grumpy Nova.

"I've forgotten you were never a morning person." Nova just grunted and yawned softly before looking over at Mephisto with a glare when the man flamboyantly shouted,

"My what a pleasant day. A bright blue sky fitting for a grand new departure!"

"Shut up." Nova growled, not much of a morning person nor in the mood for his father's flamboyance, while Rin stared at Mephisto with a slightly disturbed face muttering,

"..Oi." He looked around, walking into the street a bit speaking.

"I am going to be tagging along with you, right?" He then grumbled,

"With that stupid clown's outfit and all-" But his complaining was cut short when he let out a shout of surprize, almost getting hit by a limo, a pink one at that. Nova groaned softly, looking upset.

"Great...the pink limo...fantastic..." Rin stared at it in awe.

"Now that's one incredible car!" He shouted in awe, Nova looking at him in disbelief, while the members of the monastery spoke with Mephisto, leading up to Rin being confused about something concerning Mephisto's name. Nova just yawned and blinked when he heard a greeting.

"Good Morning!" He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Yukio.

"Yukio?!" Rin shouted in question.

"Sorry I'm late! Still, this did come as a surprise!" He chuckled with a smile.

"To think that the Chairman would be kind enough to become our new guardian. Apparently father had asked him to take care of us should anything happen." Rin and Nova looked at each other and back at Yukio with appalled looks, though Rin's was a bit more dramatic that was before Nova watched Rin grab Mephisto and hiss at him softly.

"I said I wanted to be one of you guys! I never said anything about wanting to go to any school!"

"Sh, keep it down would you?" Mephisto scolded him lightly.

Nova watched Mephisto and Rin discuss, walking over to Yukio.

"Hello Yukio, it's good to see you after all this time." He said softly, Yukio looked up and his eyes widened.

"Nova?!" He said a bit loudly, but it didn't interrupt the talk between the other two.

"Yeah, it's me. If you're wondering why I am here. Thank...him my...crazy father…." He sighed and looked at Mephisto, not missing how Yukio's eyes narrowed a bit but the smile stayed.

"The Chairman is your father?" Nova nodded a bit, raising a brow.

"I never thought you would come from a privileged household." Nova sighed.

"I traveled around all my life, I only came back home two years ago. The best time I had while traveling is when I came here for a year. I'll forever cherish those memories with you guys." He smiled at him warmly, remembering a bit of the past. Yukio nodded.

"So you'll be going to True Cross Academy as well?" Nova smiled.

"Yes, I fear though that I will be judged, because I am the Chairman's son after all, there are bound to be people that will dislike me because of my relationship with him." He sighed softly, frowning. He didn't think about that until a few days ago and he panicked a bit at the thought.

"Well, you're honest and you haven't done anything wrong so I'm sure if you stay a bit on the down-low then you will be alright." Yukio reassured him before Mephisto ushered them into the fancy pink limo and they were off.

* * *

><p>Nova slept silently on their way there, missing Yukio's suspicious looked between him and his father, Mephisto of course. Any conversation between the small group was light and rare during the ride over and when they arrived Nova was woken up.<p>

"Hn…" He grunted a bit, before stretching and yawning watching Yukio step out first. He shifted a bit and watched Mephisto pull Rin back in as he was trying to exit.

"Okumura-kun, you are forgetting your uniform, please change here in the car."

Nova's eyes widened a bit before he looked away, a slight blush on his face. He waited a little bit, nibbling on his lower lip before he looked over frowning at the look Mephisto was giving Rin while he was putting on his necktie.

"I see you have some skill at fastening that necktie." Nova coughed a bit.

"You sound like a pedo…." He muttered, knowing Mephisto heard.

As soon as Rin left Nova quickly tried to leave, yelping when he was tugged back into the limo, the door closing.

"What was that Nova?" Nova glared at him lightly. "

You sounded like a pedo...the look didn't help either." He moved away.

"Now let me go, I'm going to be late for the entrance ceremony and I do not want to be using my title as your son as an excuse to get away with anything. Unless I absolutely have to." He moved and hopped out the car quickly.

"Bye dad." He slammed the door shut and looked around.

"Oh come on! They left me!"

* * *

><p>After the entrance ceremony he quickly made his way to Cram School, stretching a bit. He was a bit upset that he wasn't the first in the class, because when he entered everyone stared at him.<p>

He frowned and closed the door, walking and taking his seat in the middle section of the class, resting his head on the desk, ignoring the looks people gave him. He looked at the people for a moment, taking his time in carefully examining them before he sighed.

"Such a small class…" He muttered before sitting up. He wondered who he would talk to first. In the back there was a boy with a puppet and a boy with a hand-held game console. '...They look like they are alone...' He looked over to the three boys. 'They must have came together….and those two girls look like a pair as well…'

His gaze shifted to the girls before he sighed again, causing some more looks to go his way, but no one asked him anything. That was until a hand fell on his desk, causing him to look up with a bored look at the owner of said hand. It was a male, possibly his age, who had a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin.

His expression was stern, which caused Nova to frown a little before examining him closer. His hair was short and brown with a strange yellow streak in it that reminded Nova of a skunk. Lastly were the several piercings in his ears, he appeared to be a typical delinquent.

"Who are you?" He asked, Nova staring at him a bit.

"Nova." The male frowned.

"Just Nova? What kind of name is that? Are you foreign?" A male, with a lazy look and pink hair asked. Nova frowned.

"Yes. My mother is foreign and that kind of name is my name and my full name is Nova Pheles." He said, causing everyone's eyes to go on him, except for the two in the back. The rebellious looking character in front of him widened his eyes.

"You're the Principal's son?!" He backed away from Nova, who blinked.

"Yeah, what of it?" The boy stared at him, appalled before shaking his head.

"I bet you're no good, you're probably riding on your father's tailcoat." He grumbled. Everyone was surprised when Nova glared at him darkly.

"I beg you pardon? I have you know that I studied on my own and that I have been independent since a young age. I don't use my father's money and the title of 'The Principal's Son" like a silly little rich kid." He shook his head.

"All you did was hear my name and you already put assumptions on me. I find it rude." He looked at him sharply.

"It's not like I go around thinking you are some super delinquent who doesn't give a flying fuck about school because of your appearance and negative demeanor." He huffed finishing up his words as soon as the door opened and Rin stepped inside, everyone turning to look at the small, black-haired male.

His gaze turned soft as soon as he saw Rin but one of his eyes twitched when he saw the small white dog walk in behind him. 'Why must you torture me so Father?!' He sat down in a random seat and sighed softly, watching Rin walk up and sit next to him. He then smiled.

"Hello Rin, as I can see you hadn't had trouble finding the Cram School." He eyed Mephisto's dog form a bit while Rin scratched his head lightly.

"Y..yeah...I guess…." He leaned in and whispered. "Um...why can your dad turn into a dog?" Nova frowned and sighed.

"I...really never understood that myself Rin...let's say he's…..Special…" He avoided looking at Mephisto after that, a smirk on his face sure that his father knew the 'special' part was an insult.

He looked up when the door opened again, sitting up a bit more to look prepared for his teacher when his eyes widened and he slumped in his seat in shock. 'Yukio's a teacher? Wait! When did Yuki become an Exorcist!?'

He glanced over at Rin, to see if he had saw Yukio already but he hadn't until Yukio spoke up.

"All right, quite down." They class fell silent, Nova watching as Rin looked over. His eyes widened in shock and Nova released a sigh, shooting a glare at Mephisto. 'Slick bastard!'

"Take your seats everyone. The lesson is about to begin." Continued Yukio, moving over to the desk while Rin watched him, trying to find words to say while Yukio looked up and smiled at the class, as if Rin and Nova weren't there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology." He was about to speak again when Rin shouted, "Yukio?!" Nova sank in his seat, already knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Rin didn't react well in these situations.

"Yes that would be me." Yukio replied casually, as if Rin wasn't his brother. Nova snorted. 'At least he's acting like a teacher, but if he knew, why didn't he tell Rin before they left.' He narrowed his eyes at the younger twin. 'Somethings up...'

"Is something the matter?" Yukio asked, his voice a bit concerned. Nova looked over at Rin, noting that the other didn't look so good.

"What do you mean "Is something the matter"!? What's going on with you?!" Rin now shouted, point at Yukio. Nova frowned when Yukio then smiled and responded, "I assure you, there is nothing wrong with me. Now if you don't mind. I would prefer you to remain quiet whilst class is in session." Rin stood there, staring at him, unable to find words before Nova quickly pulled him into his seat.

"Careful now….I didn't know this myself. You're making a scene though Rin." He muttered to the other softly.

"Wait after class to confront him." Rin looked over at him before looking over at Yukio, his eyes wide. Nova moved and leaned in close to his father.

"So help me, I'm going to make sure mother smacks the living hell out of you father for this." He hissed, noticing his father stiffen before turning his attention to Yukio again, picking up on what he was saying.

"However, unlike you, I have been studying the art of Exorcism for two years. As such, in the context of your exorcist studies, I would like you to call me "Sensei"." Yukio shifted before continuing on.

"Now, then. How many of you have never sustained a mashou. Raise your hands." A few raised their hands, Rin looking confused while muttering, "Mashou?' under his breath. Nova giggled and explained.

"Its a wound or illness that is inflicted by demons. It causes humans to begin to see demons. You are half, so you can see them already." He finished softly, Rin nodding.

"So you have this Mashou thingy too?" Nova stiffened and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Rin. I must explain later." He looked at his father. They made eye contact for a moment before they nodded and the three turned to the front observing Yukio. Rin was watching Yukio talk in shock still before he stood slowly. Nova's eyes widened. "Rin, no!" He hissed, but Rin continued on.

He slammed his hands against Yukio's desk, the eyes of everyone on him. Nova groaned and rested his head against the desk, blocking out the argument that started thanks to Rin. That was until the smell of rotten animal blood reached his nose and he gagged.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted and looked over to see the vial Yukio was holding before broken on the ground. He groaned.

"For fucks sake." Everyone in the class stood before there was a crash, hobgoblins appearing. He stood up and his eyes hardened. While he knew hobgoblins were weak, no one in the class had a weapon that he could see.

"Everyone get out of the class now!" He shouted, Yukio shooting at some hobgoblins. They all hurried out except for Yukio, Rin, Mephisto, and himself. He then glared at Rin, frustrated.

"I told you to wait damn it!" He shouted before huffing and moving quickly away from a hobgoblin that tried to swipe at him. He glared and kicked it before frowning hearing Rin arguing with Yukio again. 'I can't do much. I'm bringing my weapon next time. I'll get caught using my abilities.'

He stayed in the background with his father, listening to every word the two brothers shared. With every cold word Yukio said to Rin, Nova felt himself getting angrier and angrier.

"Yukio shut up!" Nova yelled, finally losing his temper when Yukio pointed his gun at Rin, claiming Rin killed their father.

"How dare you treat your brother like he did everything on purpose. You act like he asked for this. I bet he did everything he could to save him! Even after Shiro saved him!" He huffed, silence falling over the room. Rin looked over at Nova, smiling a bit before his face contorted into anger and he gripped his sword.

"I...I'm an idiot, and I don't deny it. So say whatever the hell you want…! But let me say one thing…." He glared at Yukio harshly before unsheathing his sword. "Don't you ever point a goddamn gun at your brother! We're family dammit!" He shouted. Nova smiled and looked down a bit. He would stop interfering, it wasn't his place.

* * *

><p>After school, true to his word Nova told his mother what happened before heading to the abandoned dorm. He was going to stay with Rin for the time being, plus he still had to tell Rin and Yukio what he's always been. He entered the dorm with, knowing his things were in a room he picked earlier.<p>

"Rin, Yukio! You here?" He called out. He heard footsteps, before the two appeared. He smiled at their confused looks. "I'm staying here also. I have things I need to talk about. Top secret information." He said bluntly. He gestured for them to follow and they all sat in the dining room.

"What is it that you were wish to talk about Nova?" Yukio asked softly, Rin nodding, one brow raised. Nova sighed softly, before looking over at Yukio.

"You should know with who my father is that I'm a demon, a demon that cannot get exorcised. I've lived here since I've been a baby." Rin's jaw dropped and he sputtered while Yukio fixed his glasses, nodding.

"There are reasons to why I never told you. My mother told me not to. As of this year, the order now knows I am a demon. I'm the only full demon to attend the exorcist school. I have a goal." He looked at his hands.

"I hope you understand why I hid this from you." He was about to move when Rin slammed his hands on the table. He blinked and looked up at him.

"That only means you understand what I'm going through!" Nova snorted and shook his head. "Well, not exactly but yes. I'm not the son of Satan. I'm the son of Mephisto Pheles, they don't trust me because of him. They don't trust you because you the son of their Greatest Enemy, though I'd say my father is close second." Yukio tried to hid his snort before clearing his throat.

"I understand. You're a good person Nova..like Nii-san." He said softly, smiling. Rin grinned and Nova smiled after words.

**It felt great to be together again.**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. About the ending bit. You may complain how it's weird that Yukio accepted Nova faster than he did Rin. Well, he still views Rin as dangerous and is cautious, like an Exorcist should be, but you know what I mean. It is his brother after all. You see, Yukio had known that Rin was a demon, the Son of Satan. He was informed before hand. Then all of a sudden all this crap happens, all rotating around Rin and Shiro dies. Naturally, Yukio has emotions built up and targeted them at Rin because Rin was connected to mainly everything. Meanwhile, Nova hid this and traveled the world outside the influence of Mephisto's cunning, manipulative mind. Yukio knows that Nova isn't like Mephisto, though the order doesn't know that of course. However, nobody knows he's a Neburan. So stay tuned for more. <strong>

**~YandereOtakuSatori~ **


End file.
